A Tea Party with Daddy
by Quiffin
Summary: Hans has a tea party with his daughters.


It had been a rough week for Arendelle. Hans, now the king, had been working his butt off day and night to prevent a war from breaking out between them and one of the smaller nearby countries. He hadn't slept in the past three days and it was starting to get to him. Heavy bags hung under his eyes and his movements were lethargic. His thoughts were fuzzy, and he could barely manage to push the heavy mahogany doors of his office open. He was finally able to take a break. Finally able to sleep. The idea of it was too sweet for words.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

Hans jumped, started out of his thoughts. His two daughters, Lillian and Emilie were standing outside his door, and were now pulling on his jacket to get his attention. They must have been waiting for him.

"Daddy, are you done with all that boring work stuff yet?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, we never get to see you anymore." Emilie, the younger one, whined, sticking out her bottom lip. Hans picked up the four year old with a smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much girls, but I've got a little bit of free time now."

Lillian clapped excitedly. "Oh goodie! Can we have a tea party?"

Hans raised his eyebrows. "A tea party?"

"Yes! We've been waiting for you to come out so we could play with you. Emilie fell asleep a couple times, but I stayed awake! Well, mostly anyways. I didn't wanna miss you!"

Hans's eyebrows knitted in concern. "How long were you two waiting out here."

Lillian shrugged. "I dunno. A while. But it's okay! You're out now! So can we please please _please_ have a tea party?"

"Pleeeease?" Emilie echoed making a puppy face.

Hans looked between his daughters. They had really waited outside for him all that time? How had no one noticed? Well, there was no way he could say no to them.

"Alright. Sure girls."

His daughters squealed happily and Lillian grabbed her father's hand, pulling him and Emilie with to their room. Hans laughed happily at his daughter's enthusiasm. They were very much like their mother.

When they got to the pink frilly room belonging to the girls, Hans saw that the table and tea settings were already out. There were some scones on the table, which he was sure were stale by now. He felt a little stab of guilt that he couldn't have gotten out sooner. But if protecting his country meant protecting them, he supposed it was necessary.

"You sit here." Lillian said, motioning to a chair. Hans gave Emilie a snuggled before letting her down and sitting the pink wooden chair that was ten sizes too small for him. Emilie giggled.

"You look funny in that chair. Your knees are higher than the table!"

Hans laughed along with her. "Yes, this chair is a little small for me I guess. But it's perfect for little princesses!"

"_Speaking _of princesses, Daddy you know this is a _princess_ tea party. Meaning it is of the up most importance that you are a princess." Lillian took a little tiara out of her dress-up box and walked over to her father. "This should do the trick!"

She lifted his crown off his head and replaced it with the sparkly tiara. "Perfect!"

Hans chuckled warmly at her. "And what shall we do with my crown?"

Lillian thought for a second, tapping her finger on her freckled chin. "Hmmm… Oh I've got it! I can wear it! I'm already a princess, so I don't need a tiara."

She placed the golden crown on her head and strikes a kingly pose, keeping a straight face until the crown slipped past her head into her eyes. She broke into laughter, collapsing on the floor and Emilie joined in with her. Hans fixed the crown on Lillian's head with a smile.

"You look very regal."

"Thanks Daddy! Now come on, the tea's getting cold!"

Lillian sat in her chair across from Hans, Emilie in the one between them.

"Can you pour the tea Daddy?" Emilie asked. "Be careful it's hot!"

Hans picked up the small fake tea kettle, being careful not to touch the bottom or sides as if it were full of boiling water. He carefully "poured" teat into each of the girl's cup, and then his own.

"This smell delicious, girls!" Hans exclaimed, putting down the kettle. He put a finger in his cup as if he were testing the warmth before pulling back quickly and wincing. The girls gasped.

"What is it Daddy?"

"I've burned myself on the tea!" Hans proclaimed, holding out the supposedly injured finger inform of him.

"Oh no! How can we make it better?" Emilie wailed.

"There's only one cure for a burnt finger! The magical kiss of a princess! That's how your mother always makes you feel better when you scrape your knees. But this burn is _extra bad!_ I think I'm going to need _two_ princess kisses!"

His daughters giggled at their father's theatrics, but were willing to oblige. Lillian leaned forward and quickly pecked the tip of her father's finger, Emilie following after.

"There!" Lillian said. "All better!"

"Thank you, girls. You're the best daughters in the whole wide world!" Hans gushed, ruffling Emilie's hair.

"And you're the best _Daddy_ in the whole wide world." Emilie said, coming up to sit on Han's lap and snuggling into his jacket.

"Are you cold sweetie?" Hans asked, seeing her shiver a little bit. She nodded her head. Han took off his jacket and hung it over her shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?"

"Better." Emilie said with a yawn. Her eyelids were slowly drooping, and she blinked lazily. Hans found himself yawning, and covered his mouth with his hand. He took a quick glance at the clock. It was almost 10 in the afternoon.

He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to find Emilie asleep. He wasn't surprised. After all, they _had_ been up all night waiting for him. He glanced at Lillian. She looked tired too. Her head was resting in her hand and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. They could all use a good rest.

He picked up Emilie from his lap and held her carefully so he wouldn't wake her up.

"You know this tea party is lots of fun, but I think the princesses need their beauty sleep." He said quietly.

"No no no! I'm not even tired!" Lillian complained halfheartedly, another yawn escaping her mouth.

"Mhmm. Come on, now."

Lillian sighed and begrudgingly followed her father over to her and Emilie's shared bed. Hans laid Emilie down, and Lillian hopped in to join her. Hans smiled at the two of them as he pulled a blanket over them, and tucked them in.

"Good night. Or, uh, morning, I suppose." Hans chuckled tiredly.

"Night Daddy." Lillian sighed, as she snuggled into the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Hans went over to the tea table and picked up his crown and jacket, then headed for the door until Lillian's quiet voice called out again.

"Hey Daddy? Can you stay here with us?" She asked. He hesitated for a second at the door before coming back over to his daughter.

"Sure sweetie, skooch over."

She happily obliged, and Hans took off his boots before joining his daughters under the covers. He placed his arm over Lillian's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Daddy. Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
